Episode Four Mind
This is the forth episode in season one and the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Three Next Episode: Episode Five Plot Grant tells Mar'Kel, they need to build an army, she says they only have a few generals and that is it. Grant says they will have to out wit the new team. Jessica holds training drills until 2am, a break in drill happens late at night causing Billy and Teddy to rise to action and stop the intruder, it's Jessica running a drill. The next day, Kate meets Luke and she is exhausted, she tells him her school teacher pulled the fire alarm at her private school to drill them. They try to have a date but suddenly a meteor crashes right in front of them and Luke saves Kate again. Kate then has a vision of a boy doing it, and runs off leaving Luke. A meteor shower hits New York! It is a big one and causes some heavy damage. Billy, Teddy, Thomas, Jessica, Cassandra and Vision go into the street to help people. Thomas super speeds and saves a kid from a meteor, Billy flies up and throws electric balls and explodes most of the big and dangerous ones. Teddy catches three big ones in a row, saving more then ten peoples lives, Cassandra grows big and grabs a billboard and shields herself and a whole city block from meteors. Grant and Mar'Kel walks into the street and a meteor heads towards them, They barely dodge it in time, and Grant says something is going on. He has seen this before. After the shower, Billy, Teddy, Thomas, and Cassandra sit in the mansion and try to do a spell that locates the source. Kate comes in tells them about her vision. A young boy named Austin comes home to his parents Lacey and Johnses and they hug him and say they are glad he is ok. Suddenly Grant walks in, and Amora uses a spell to knock out the parents. Grant tells Austin he is a Kree alien (distant cousins of the Skrull) and should join him. Suddenly Billy and Teddy show up, Teddy catches Grant by surprise and Throws him threw a window. Billy knocks out Amora with an electric ball and teleports Austin, himself and Teddy away. Kate asks Cassandra to cover for her and runs off to be with Luke down the street at a motel, while with him he has another vision of Grant shape shifting into KL'RT. She tells Luke about her psychic powers. Kat stands on top the Daily Bugle building contemplating why she has not gotten any information on the team yet. She slips and falls and hangs over the side. She screams for help before she lets go, Thomas speeds by and catches her. Kat looks at his face, he sets her down and speeds away. She smiles. Austin trains with Jimmy and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents on the ship, so he is safe. Jimmy offers to take him to a special location and develop his powers. Grant is pissed they lost Austin, he says he blew his cover, but Mar'Kel said he cover is safe, before she was knocked out she wiped Teddy and Billy's memory of his face. Billy and Teddy tell Vision they can't remember the guys face, but it was KL'RT for sure. Austin thanks the team and heads out with Jimmy, saying they will train some where in New York. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Kate Bishop Thomas Kaplan Cassandra Lang Jessica Jones Vision Grant Fine Jimmy Woo Mar'Kel Luke Cage Austin Garde Lacey Garde Johnses Garde Kat Ferral Amora Category:Season One Category:Episodes